This document relates to radio frequency (RF) oscillators, including stabilization of RF oscillators.
Stable RF oscillators are widely used in communications, electronics and other devices or systems. Low noise and stability of RF oscillators are highly desirable. Complex stabilization circuitry and use of external reference units for providing an absolute frequency reference, e.g., atomic cells, are required in various stabilized electronic oscillators.